


Evak|清晨四时蝉鸣切切

by RicewineJ



Series: Medical School AU of EVAK [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medical school, M/M, The real situation of how a Chinese medical student spend her night before final exam, after-exam sex, how hard it is to survive in Medical school
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 学解剖课的那个期末发生了什么。





	Evak|清晨四时蝉鸣切切

一些碎碎念，一些真情实感，一些愿望，和一些苦难。

周四，02:30.

Isak第三次打了哈欠，晃一眼手机上的时间忿忿地敲了敲自己的脑袋。

他支着肘关节抵着额头休息了些时候。他一闭上眼那股强大的困意就席卷而来，所以他只有拼了命地撑开眼皮。他瞪着双眼想把目光聚焦到那行他怎么背也没法彻底印入脑子的知识点上，瞳孔却似乎不听使唤地胶在页码上一动不动。灯光明明是讨人喜的暖黄色，可映入他的视网膜就变得无比刺眼。

他终是容许自己盖上眼皮对下面干燥到几欲罢工的眼球稍作滋润。左右半球同时传来的不知名的痛意变得更加清晰，平日里他引以为傲的端脑此刻于他只像是一枚定时炸弹，如果下一秒再不沉入睡眠便会爆炸。更别提那些他曾陌生却倍感有趣的医学名词与知识，它们大抵是不把他认真当朋友的，从不打算在他脑中久留，停留片刻便匆匆离开，留下的尽是些破败不堪的残影。

他是多么用力地去挽留它们啊。他无力地这样想着，颈椎和腰椎的僵硬在此刻显得无足挂齿。能多拿几分的话让他少一节腰椎他都不会在意。

窗户发出些细微窸窣的声响，想是外头又起风了。

他悄声抬头，身后传来Eskild在床上翻转和梦中呢喃的声音。眼前是一片漆黑，连一片叶子的踪迹都寻不着的。

他愣愣地看着窗外无尽却也无光的景色看了好久，眼珠子都要干出泪来。

手无意识地抚到案上的书页，他恍然意识过来这厚厚的几百页都还是待察内容。他又拧紧了眉头，潦草翻过几页似乎每页都有红色的标注。一时间那些无力的痛楚又涌上心头，眼前有巨浪海啸和了无尽头的海路，且不说离岸尚且有许久的路程，在海水中呛水、窒息的感觉已经令他绝望得不知如何是好了。

这劫，他怕是渡不过去了。

手拼命地捂住双眼只为求眼泪不要这么轻易流下。其实哪是如此，若是此刻并非同已经熟睡的室友在寝室他早已放声大哭出来了。

手机震动一下，他吸吸鼻子，拿起来一看是Jonas的短讯，

Jonas 02:35

我来不起了……先去睡了，早上见Isak

他咬了咬下唇，目光瞟过窗外一角明明灭灭的路灯。

他斟酌半分，敲下一句“早上见”，可一个发送键还没按下去，手机又接连震动起来，看是来电显示他慌忙起身，跑去阳台的脚步还有些踉跄。末了他还祈祷希望没把Eskild吵醒。

夜晚清新的气息扑面而来，同时灌入耳朵的还有稀疏的几声蝉鸣，此刻听来也别有一番味道。

“Ha……Halla？”

对面传来一贯好听低沉的轻笑声，“Halla，夜之王子。”语气认真得让他险些以为他是真穿越到了什么异世界。

“什么鬼……倒是你，你怎么还没睡？”他微微抬头，漆黑一片的夜空里闪着几颗忽明忽暗的星星，星光一点一点照到他心底。

“唔……我梦见我的宝贝男孩儿需要我了我却还在睡觉，就吓得醒过来了。”末了又接上一些笑声，他甚至能当即勾勒出那人笑得眉眼弯弯发丝颤动的模样。

他歪歪头，嘴角不自觉带笑，他禁不住这甜蜜飞速蔓延，于是抵着阳台的栏杆好给自己一些支撑，“Even……”他低低说出口，只像是曾千百次在梦中轻声呢喃出他的名字。

“嗯，我在。”却不想那人回答得认真，千万种情绪一齐涌上他的心头，包括那对不知究竟还有多远的岸边的期盼，在这样的夜晚里险些又让他湿了眼眶。

“Jonas已经睡了，我猜他已经背完了。”他说着还拱了拱鼻子，倚着栏杆寻了个舒服点儿的姿势。

“啧，这么早就睡了也太不行了。不过背完是不可能的，你得知道。”对面的声音显得轻巧，他却也知道几年前他是如何走过的。沉默了两秒，轻轻的蝉声刮过耳际，那像梦一样好听的声音又通过电波传来，“而且，我会陪着你的。”

夜里的微风里夹杂着夏日的气息与一些不知名的花香，那些星光闪进他的眼睛——他还疑惑着，他明明是微颔着首，怎的就瞧见星星了呢？他这才意识过来，憋了好些时候的眼泪终究还是落下来了，在他眼角泛着那些星光的色彩。他慌忙抬手抹去，却在听见对面那声有些担忧的“Isak？”又倍感安心。

“嗯……”他闷闷地回应，额头向前抵着栏杆只当自己是倚在那人的怀里，臆想中还真在鼻息间感受到了他的气味。

“我要去接着复习啦，”他尾音上翘，带了些撒娇的意味，“你早点睡觉。”

“好，”低低的笑声传来，大概再多听几次他就能做个美梦了，“给我一个晚安吻吧？”

闻言他也低着头偷偷笑了起来，眼角的泪明明还没干透，这景致他要照个镜子准能被自己吓到。却还是听话地撅起嘴唇在话筒边留下“啵”的一声。对面的人得到了想要的，也毫不吝啬地给予他一个能保他安心的吻，才终于挂断了电话。

通话显示不过一分半的电话，却生生照亮了他半个世界。

他复抬头，深呼吸一口夜间清新的空气，才转身步入寝室，再次沉入那片无尽的海洋。

周四，04:24.

Eskild打了一会儿呼噜，又停了下来。

Isak翻过最后一页，咂咂嘴总算不再感觉到浓重的咖啡味，伸个懒腰，换上了要入睡的神情。

他起身，将那张写满名词的纸条夹在解剖书中间，对书桌稍作整理，便拉上了台灯，让室内彻底陷入黑暗。

眼睛一时不能适应骤暗的环境，他打起手电筒蹑手蹑脚地前往厕所解决了一下内急，走在路上他还起了些坏心眼，敲下一句“Nighty night <3”就发给那个头像已经变灰的人。接着便又钻进了阳台。

原来阳台是不需要灯光的，重重地呼吸着的时候他这样想到。那一汪月色就那样倾泻而下，给他先前倚过的栏杆镀上银边，也给世界一层温柔醉人却亮堂的薄纱。

他怎么会看不见呢？这样明亮皎洁的月光。这样想着，感受到手机在裤兜里的震动，收到的是一条温暖他整个梦境的“Have a nice dream babe <3”，眼底溢开的欣喜直抵达心底他才发觉。

蝉鸣声偶尔传来，带着夏季独有的躁动，兴许哪处还有两只蛐蛐儿争奇斗艳，把夜色扰得更热闹些。

他打了个哈欠，眼睛干涩得分泌了些生理盐水。他也不知道自己是怎么飘入梦乡的，就像他不知道自己是怎么飘上床那样。

周四，07:25.

他现在要准备出门去考场了，三个小时的睡眠让他甚至感觉不到困意，想是刚刚灌下的那罐咖啡已经起了作用。

天没有下雨，却阴得厉害。他戴上卫衣的帽子，紧了紧抽绳才终于鼓足勇气迈出脚步走出去。

“Good luck baby boy~” Esklid的声音从身后响起，若不是时间点卡得正是时候他怕是要怀疑这不过是句呓语罢了。但他知道这不是，所以他笑着回了句“Thanks”才关上寝室的房门。

Jonas就站在大门外面，睡眼惺忪却还是目不转睛地盯着手里拿着的几页纸。看着他来了才终于收起来准备一齐前往考场。

“早上好，”他打个哈欠，“昨晚你几点睡的？”

Isak对他wink一下，似乎想证明自己接下来的说辞，“四点过，但我现在很清醒。”

Jonas作出了一副惊讶的表情，接着摇头晃脑地拿出自己先前收起的纸张，“好吧，我们的熬夜小天才，解释一下窦房结？”

“我才不是什么熬夜小天才！而且……”说着也掏出了一份自己整理的名词，看了两眼才表情怪异地接着说下去，“窦房结不是不在大纲要求范围之内吗？”

“可是Sonja在课上强调了这么多次——”Jonas看见他一脸迷惑的表情就知道了他想要知道的答案，“好吧，你一定是又在课上睡着了。保不齐还是因为前一晚和帅气的解剖助教干了些什么事情——”最后的语气阴阳怪气，引得Isak作势要挠他方得罢休。

“Fine，我们还是等考完了解剖再来谈你和帅气的解剖助教之间的那点事。”Jonas挑了挑眉，又把头埋进那些纸张中去，“记得把窦房结背一背哦。下一个问题——踝管？”

“啊……”Isak又发出一声失落的低吟，“为什么你复习的我都没复习？”

“这两个要是考了你可得好好谢谢我。”

“当然，不过我是不会把我和Even干了些什么这回事告诉你的。”

……

再过了一遍两人一同认为多半会考的内容，离考场便不过一步之遥了。

Isak最后深吸了一口气，与Jonas对视一眼，交换了一个壮烈的眼神，便将书包扔在考场前，找到自己的位置落座，颇有一番“壮士一去兮不复返”的悲壮意味。

他其实紧张得不得了。离开考还有十分钟，他还能在脑内把那几条该死的神经通路再过一遍，但他只觉大脑空空，一条神经束的名字他都想不起来。他看了看自己的手掌，白炽灯光反射进他的眼，大脑也像这般白茫茫一片。

这就是痛苦所在了，别人需要知道的是针扎在手上会痛，他们却必须得记清楚那痛觉是通过什么神经慢慢传到大脑皮层的。

他叹一口气，再抬头时试卷已经从监考老师手里往下传了。接过前桌传来的卷子，不慌不忙地传给后桌，漫不经心的姿态持续到了他看到名词解释的确考了窦房结，而大题又的确考了拿针扎手的痛觉传导通路。

一手支着脑袋，抬眼就看见了坐在前方不远处的Jonas转头来朝他坏笑的表情。如果不是前面站着两个监考老师这家伙大概会比个V吧。他扶额，这样想到。

开考的铃声在八点准时响了起来。

再过两个小时，这个杀人的期末周终于要结束了。

周四，09:45.

他提前交了卷子，将答题卷递交给老师时抱着的是一种视死如归的心态。倒也不是因为考的都会，不过是因为那些作上标记的题目实在在他脑中搜寻不到任何踪迹罢了。

但都结束了。

背起书包踏出这个考场，他就又是一个自由身，不再为能不能记下一两个该死的知识点烦恼的自由人了。

掏出手机正准备联系Even让他出现在他眼前给他一个可以溺死人的拥抱，他一口气还没呼完，就猛地被一只手拉到了旁边那个少有人经过的楼道里去了。

被那股力冲击得大脑一片混沌，还没反应过来便撞到一个怀抱里。熟悉的香气侵袭了鼻腔，他终是意识过来这个半路把自己劫走的手的主人是谁，于是把贪婪表现得明目张胆，深深地呼吸了一番这足以续命的气味。

那双手环上他的腰，把他朝那个怀抱里又紧了紧。他也主动又贴近了一分他的胸膛，薄薄一层衣料不足掩饰两人都欲盖弥彰的心跳，搏动从各个紧贴的部位传来。想到这里，他低低地凑过头去用嘴唇在对方的颈勃间磨蹭，颈动脉热烈地跳动着，血液的滚烫遮盖不住地层层传达到他心里去。

“你还在这儿点火，”性感的声音听上去似乎不太妙，“不想回去睡觉吗，我的小王子？”

他抵着他的胸膛摇了摇头以作回答，又微微抬头瞪着一双小鹿般的绿眼睛，轻咬他的锁骨说出些不大干净的话，“我现在只想……做一场能让我直接累到睡着的爱。”

那双蓝眼睛败下阵来，Isak一看就知道。他偷笑着感受到那人同他的声音一般不太妙的小兄弟抵着他的腿，余光里瞟到窗外已经扬起了夏日该有的热烈阳光，想是乌云已经退散了。

周四，13:27.

“左侧第五肋间隙与锁骨中线的交点的内侧1-2厘米有什么？”他笑得一脸纯良，凑上去亲吻Even胸口心尖的位置，随便抛出一个上午刚考过的一道选择题。

这问题他不可能不清楚，他不过是为了迎合他男友那不知名的恶趣味才偏偏在这个时候问出口。他期待一声嗤笑，期待一种轻松欢快的氛围，却不想这家伙指尖轻勾他的发丝，说出的话是如出一辙的深情，“那里面有你啊。”

该死的。他在心底暗骂道，又忍不住凑上去霸占他丰盈的唇瓣，舌尖欲擒故纵，引得Even压住他的后脑勺直用舌把他的口腔搅得乱七八糟。

接着位置关系又发生了变化，腰背抵着刚刚沾染上欢爱痕迹的床单，两手被箍在头顶，他倒不慌不忙地用足挑逗起他又慢慢起立的小兄弟。Even也似乎不管不顾起来，就着上一轮还留在穴道中的精液就直直插了进来，顶得他一时半张着嘴说不出话来。

“今天就操到你求饶为止。”这话还是用最深情的声音说出来的，像是在说什么不得了的情话。

他也就只管在他身下嗯嗯啊啊，必要的时候说出一些骚到不行的话就能引得身上的人猛的一击给他带来无上的快感。

他最后也的确求饶了，在他实在困到不行但下身的刺激仍然源源不断传来的时候。他甚至都不记得到底已经是第几轮了，只觉得后穴实在容纳不下这样多温热的液体，床单大抵也已经糊得到处都是了。

他的记忆最后停留在他趴在Even身上筋疲力尽，还有温暖的液体顺着股缝向下滴落，而罪魁祸首则温柔地抚摸他的头发，在他额头上印下一吻。就着一声“睡吧”他便沉沉坠入梦乡。

周四，21:21.

梦做到一半，梦里自己还在通宵自习室背书背到昏天地暗，周遭没有一个人，只有一杯浓咖啡作伴。他直接吓醒过来，睁大了一双眼睛，待目光聚焦到昏暗空间里的唯一一盏小夜灯上时才放松下来。

他在他自己的床铺里，四周被温暖环绕，他感到安全又安心。他动了动，除了脑袋还保留着熬夜后的钝痛以外，全身上下都酸痛不止，尤其是腰和某个不可名状的部位。但皮肤是干爽的，身体里也舒舒服服的没有任何异物感，床单似乎也被换过了，周身被干净的味道包围。

腰上搭着一只手，感受到他的动作便轻轻将他揽紧了些。他报复性地忍着浑身酸痛向身后的怀抱拱了拱，逗得身后的胸腔因为发笑而震动。

“吃点东西吗？”那声音贴到他的耳际，温柔得像阵风，接着一个吻就落在了耳廓，慢慢地向前移动，一点一点的如同他心上的涟漪，最后到达嘴唇，引得他微微扭头向后同他的完美情人交换一个完美的吻。

“我现在还不想动……”他拿头发蹭蹭他的恋人俊俏的下巴，在他怀里懒懒地说出口。他的确还不想动，倒也不全是因为身体的酸痛，只是这样就很好——大雨滂沱之后他终于抵达岸边，那一直引他前行的声音也终于化为实体拥他入怀，给予他无限的温暖与安全感。此刻，他只想在恋人的怀中肆无忌惮，别无其他考虑。

“实际上，我做了点意大利面，你现在就可以在床上吃。”

他一听这话也不顾腰间的疼痛就强扭过身去面对着Even，而对方好像还不明白自己究竟是干了多大的一件好事还一脸忧虑地看着他扭动的身体。“我的天哪Even！你还出门去买了意面并且用我们那个该死的老出问题的电磁炉做了出来！”他捧着Even的脸几乎是吼叫了出来，“天下怎么会有你那么该死的完美的男朋友？”

完美情人不以为意，伸手抚上自己脸上的手，“你才是全天下最完美的男朋友。”

他最终还是躺坐在Even怀里吃起了这些天来吃过最香的意面，这样舒服的事情换做在一年前是他想都不敢想的。

“我老是梦见有咖啡怪物在追杀我。”间隙里他含糊不清地抱怨着，却意料之外的没有引起Even的笑声。

身后的人的吐息都落在发丝间，他的声音飘入耳，“这些天辛苦了。”

他咀嚼的动作没有停，心里却涌现出别样的滋味。放下叉子，他把手搭在Even放在他腰际的手上，转而十指相扣。

“Even，你知道吗，这些天来我真的看过很多人的眼泪，失声大哭的也大有人在。一开始我真的吓坏了，直到那些眼泪轮到我头上，我才真正尝到那其中的痛苦、无奈和无力。

“他们说‘我真的快撑不住了’，我感同身受，但接下来的那句‘我当初究竟为什么要选这个该死的专业’我却是断断说不出口的。

“因为我再清楚不过了，我现在在做的一切都是我一直以来梦寐以求的一切。我不后悔，也绝不可能后悔。

“说真的，对于这条路究竟有多苦这件事，我一直有所耳闻，但亲身经历总归是不一样。那感觉就是‘我早就知道它苦，却不知道会有这么苦’。

“但都走到这一步了，那么厚一本书我都背下来了，再叫我放弃不是太划不来了？嘿嘿。”

他最后调节了一下气氛，所幸这次总算听到了Even的笑声。对方索取了一个有意面味道的吻，又摸摸他的脑袋不知是为了让他放松还是让自己放松。

他把头抵在他肩窝里沉默了些许，接着开口，

“Isak，那句话说得不错——‘You’ll be defined not only by what you achieved, but by how you survived.’*”他顿一顿，“And you’ll be fine, I promise.”

*：来自Facebook首席运营官Sheryl Sandberg的一次演讲，大意为“最终塑造你的并非只是你所得到的荣耀与名利，而是你过程当中是如何披荆斩棘、过关斩将的。”

周二，14:37.

“我靠我好紧张。”

一分钟前Even告诉他解剖成绩已经出来了，而他双手颤抖着至今都没登上去自己的账号。

“Easy，boy，”Even看着他紧张兮兮的样子一张脸都笑开花儿了，“你要实在登不上去我可以直接告诉你，毕竟是我录的成绩……”

“不行不行不行不行！”他突然的大吼让Even笑得更欢乐了，“我要自己亲眼看到！”

说着这话下一秒点击登录终于登了进去，他咬紧了嘴唇，偷偷瞅了面前的Even一眼，在对上对方的笑眼时翻了个标准的白眼。

接着点击成绩查询——

空气凝固了大约五秒，终于被他的呼气声打破。

是个不算太好但至少对得起他的付出的成绩，他本想好好地说句感言，张口却是一句，“过了，真好……”

Even笑出了声，一把把他拉近怀里让他再无暇反复查看那个让他这些天来心心念念的界面。他也挽过Even的颈脖，在他脸颊上留下好多个吻。

他们在夏日午后热烈的微风中久久地拥抱，久到Isak胸前都捂出了汗。

但他终究还是把那声感谢压在了心底，虽然他知道总有一天他会亲口说出来。

“这条路很长，很远，也很难走，谢谢你走在我前面，也谢谢你拉着我的手陪我向前走。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇final week之后的即兴创作，实际上没什么营养……我想这个设定我怕是会写个没完没了了……  
> 想说的基本都在文中说了，如果说还有什么想要补充的话，就是一句：希望大家善待自己身边的医学狗和看病时遇到的医生吧。谢谢大家了。


End file.
